Marley Rose et les Sex Sharks
by MagicClem
Summary: Jake a désespérément besoin d'une nouvelle chanteuse pour son groupe, les Sex Sharks. Marley est une timide chanteuse en devenir qui est effrayée à l'idée de chanter autre part que dans sa chambre. Ces deux là ne pourrait pas être plus différent. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit: les opposés s'attire.


**Hey!**

**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur le Jarley. C'est une traduction de _TheWalgingGlee _et si vous avez un assez bon niveau en anglais, je vous conseille vraiment de lire la fiction originale. Mais sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Disclamer: Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas mais à _TheWalkingGlee_. Ma série _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas parce que si c'était le cas, je peux vous dire que Marley, Jake et Kitty seraient encore là pour la saison 6 (et pour un vrai rôle, pas juste pour un épisode en mode caméo)**

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Mercedes nous ait quitté! » S'écrira Noah « Puck » Pucherman en colère. « A-t-elle au moins dit pourquoi? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle a eu une meilleure offre » dit le jeune frère de Noah, Jake Puckerman. « Un producteur de musique a vu une vidéo d'elle en train de chanter sur Youtube. »

« Nous avons besoin d'elle! » ajouta Sam Evans.

« Non, nous avons juste besoin d'une chanteuse », dit Ryder Lynn.

« Oui mais personne n'est aussi bien que Mercedes » dit tristement Sam.

« Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu sortais avec elle » répliqua Puck en levant les yeux au ciel. « Les autres filles sont toutes aussi bonnes. »

« Bien, nous devons juste en trouver une rapidement, » dit Jake. « Nous avons un concert la semaine prochaine et on ne peut pas annuler. »

« Très bien, organisons juste des auditions » propose Ryder. « Trouvons-nous une nouvelle chanteuse! »

* * *

Kitty Wilde fit irruption dans son appartement de Manhattan qu'elle partage avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Marley Rose et Wade « Unique » Adams. « Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé! » dit-elle essoufflée.

« Quoi? » demanda Unique en détachant son regard du vernis des ongles de pieds de Marley.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! » Kitty mit une affiche en face du visage de Marley.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Marley se leva et se dirigea vers Kitty. Elle prit l'affiche des mains de son amie. « Une audition pour un groupe? »

« Pas n'importe quel groupe. Les Sex Sharks! » dit Kitty avec excitation. « Leur musique m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque Mr. chubby Cheeks est mort. »

« J'ignorez que ce hamster avait autant compté pour toi » commenta Unique.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, » dit Kitty légèrement agacée. « Le sujet c'est que les auditions sont ouverte, et que Marley devrait y aller. »

« Eu, excuse-moi? » dit Marley en penchant la tête

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu es talentueuse, Marley. Le monde doit t'entendre. Tu ne peux pas rester coincé dans ce petit appartement, en ne chantant que pour nous deux. Tu vas aller à cette audition. » Kitty croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, refusant d'obtenir non comme réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, Kitty » dit Marley, se sentant peu confiante.

« Allez Marley. Tu dois surmonter ton trac. Tu ne pourras jamais devenir une chanteuse célèbre si tu as peur de chanter devant un public. »

« Je chante devant vous. »

« Ouais, tu sais, deux personnes c'est très différents de deux milles personnes » dit Kitty.

« Deux milles?! » Marley gémis.

« Ouais. C'est probablement le nombre de personnes qui vont aller voir les Sex Sharks à leur concert. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'appellent les Sex Sharks? » demande Unique.

« J'en sais rien » répondis Kitty en haussant les épaules.

« Et bien, c'est un peu dégoutant. » dit Marley en plissant son nez.

« Qu'importe. Tu auditionnera, même si je dois t'y trainer moi même, » dit Kitty.

« OK, très bien. Je le ferais. » Accepta Marley, enfin.

« OK, très bien. Les auditions ont lieu demain. Va laver tes cheveux. Ils ont l'air un peu gras. » dit Kitty en poussant Marley dans la salle de bain.

* * *

« Okay, qui avons nous en premier? » demanda Jake pendant que lui et son groupe s'assoyait, faisant face à une centaine de filles que ne voulaient rien de plus que faire parti des Sex Sharks.

« En premier, Sugar Motta! » cria Puck dans son mégaphone.

« Est-ce que le mégaphone est vraiment nécessaire? » demanda Ryder dans un soupir.

Une petite brune avec une robe sexy rose s'avança en face des quatre garçons. Jake était assez content qu'une grande table les séparent car elle semblait assez… intense.

« Salut, mon nom est Sugar Motta et je suis le nouveau membre des Sex Sharks! »

« Okay Sugar, quelle chanson va tu interpréter? » demanda Jake, se sentant un peu comme un juge d'American Idol.

« Je vais vous chanter mon interprétation de Twinkle Twinkle Little Star » dit Sugar très enthousiaste.

Puck ricana. « Um, okay, commence quand tu est prête. »

Sugar s'éclaircit sa voix et commença à chante. Enfin, Jake ne pensait pas que le son qui sortait de sa gorge pouvait être qualifié de chant. Pour être honnête, ça ressemblait à une baleine morante.

« Très bien, Sugar, s'est assez » Cria Puck au dessus de ces bruyants gémissements.

« Donc, je commence quand? » Demanda Sugar, ignorant totalement les visages des garçons.

« Eu, on vous rappelleras, » dit Sam en essayant d'être le plus gentil possible.

Puck hurla à nouveau dans son mégaphone. « Okay, suivant! »

* * *

Trois heures et 87 auditions plus tard, le groupe n'avait toujours pas trouvé de chanteuse. Jake commençait à penser que c'était complètement inutile.

« ! Dégage de mon chemin! » Jake entendit une fille crier. Il vit deux filles et un garçon en robe poussé agressivement les foules de filles restantes. « Cette fille voudrait auditionner! » Dit la fille bruyante.

« Très bien, comment tu t'appelles? » demanda Puck avec une voix monotone. Il commençait à fatigué et à s'ennuyer d'entendre des filles qui chantaient affreusement mal.

« M-Marley, » dit la seconde fille. « Marley Rose. »

Jake leva la tête et rencontra immédiatement deux sublimes yeux bleus. Il détourna rapidement la tête quand il réalisa qu'il la fixait depuis trop longtemps.

« Okay Marley, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous chanter? demanda Sam.

« Eu, je vais chanter Everytime, de Britney Spears, » répondit-elle, nerveuse.

« Okay, quand tu es prête. »

Marley regarda KItty et Unique, qui l'encourageaient les pouces levés. Elle ferma les yeux et se mis à chanter, faisant comme si elle était seule dans sa chambre et non pas devant quatre garçons attirants.

Sam, Puck, Jake et Ryder étaient tellement hypnotisé par la sublime voix de Marley qu'ils n'avaient même pas réalisé qu'elle avait fini de chanter depuis un petit moment.

Marley s'éclaircis la voix, gênée. « Eu, comment c'était? »

« Incroyable, » dit Jake.

« Magnifique » ajouta Ryder.

« Meilleure voix qu'on a entendu aujourd'hui, » confirma Sam.

« Okay, bien, nous t'appellerons dans la semaine pour te dire si tu es prise » dit Puck.

« Oh s'il vous plait, bien sûr qu'elle va être prise. » Kitty lève les yeux au ciel. « Avant de partir, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe? Je suis genre une super fan. »

« Bien sûr. » Jake sourit et signe sur une serviette et la fis passer aux trois autres membres.

« Génial! » cria Kitty. « Allez les filles, on s'en va. »

« Au revoir Marley, » dit Jake. « J'espère qu'on se revers bientôt. »

Marley se retourna et fit un signe de la main. « Au revoir. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Kitty tournait en rond dans l'appartement, le téléphone de Marley dans les mains.

« Tu semble plus nerveuse concernant l'audition que Marley, » commenta Unique.

« La ferme. »

« Ils ont probablement trouvé une meilleures fille que moi, « dit Marley, attrapant un Poptart* dans le meuble. (=un biscuit)

« Ça ne semble pas te déranger » dit Unique.

« Je ne voulais pas auditionner à la base, donc… ouais. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne veuille pas être membre des Sex Sharks, Marley, » dit Kitty. « Je veux dire, ils sont tellement… »

Le téléphone dans la main de Kitty se mis à sonner, les faisant sursauter.

« Décroche » dit Kitty en tendant le téléphone à Marley.

« Non, fait le. » dit Marley en le lui rendant.

« Décroche ce putain de téléphone! » Kitty rendit le téléphone à Marley et appuya sur le bouton.

« A-Allô. » dit Marley dans le téléphone, lançant un regard furieux à Kitty.

« Salut, c'est Puck des Sex Sharks, et nous voulons de féliciter pour être notre nouvelle chanteuse. »

« Félicitation! » Elle entendit Sam, Ryder et Jake crier.

« Donc, je suis prise? » demanda Marley.

« Yep. Je t'envoie l'adresse où on répète. Sois là demain à midi. »

« Merci! » dit Marley et elle raccrocha le téléphone.

« Oh mon doue, je savais que tu serais prise! » Kitty couru vers Marley et lui donna un câlin géant.

« Je ne suis toujours pas sûre, » dit Marley.

« Allez. Des millions de filles tueraient pour être toi en ce moment. Tu ne réalise pas la chance que tu as » dit Kitty en croisant les bras.

« Okay , très bien. Je le ferais. » dit Marley en ronchonnant.

Kitty sourit. « Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Marley arriva à l'adresse que Puck lui avait envoyé. Elle pensait que se serait un studio de musique professionnel, donc elle fut surprise lorsque tout ce qu'elle vit fut des maisons.

Elle décida de sonner à la porte, espérant être au bon endroit.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant Puck avec un cupcake à la main. « Marley. Tu es venu! »

« Ouais, je n'étais pas sûr que c'était le bon endroit. »

« Et bien, entre. Je vais te faire visiter, » dit Puck en l'invitant à entrer.

« C'est la cuisine, » dit-il.

« Wow, c'est grand, » dit Marley, émerveillé.

« Ici, c'est ma chambre », dit Puck après lui avoir montré le salon et la salle de bain. « Et ici, la chambre de Sam, ici celle de Ryder et celle de jake et au bout du couloir. »

« Vous vivez tous ensemble? » demanda Marley.

« Ouais, c'est super fun. C'est comme une fraternité géante. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ici qu'on répète. » dit Puck pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers menant au garage.

« C'est vraiment fort! » hurla Marley pour couvrir le son de la musique.

« Ouais, on s'échauffe juste. Mais tu vas t'y habituer. »

« Hey Marley! » Ryder posa ses baguettes et se leva pour la saluer.

« Salut les gars, » dit Marley.

« Bienvenue dans le groupe » dit Jake en souriant.

« Donc, nous étions en pleine écriture d'une nouvelle chanson, » expliqua Puck, « et on aimerait que tu nous donne ton avis. »

« Eu, okay, bien sûr. » Marley prend place à côté de Jake, qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle se sent rougir. « Comment s'appelle la chanson? »

« C'est Big Ass Heart. Je l'ai écrit moi-même, » se vanta Puck.

Marley fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tu es sûr que c'est un bon titre? Et pendant qu'on est sur le sujet des noms, pourquoi vous vous appelez les Sex Sharks? Ce nom est vraiment horrible. »

« C'est notre groupe. On peut l'appeler comme on le veut » dit Puck.

« Et bien, techniquement c'est mon groupe aussi maintenant. » répondit Marley en souriant. « Donc j'ai mon mot à dire sur le nom, non? »

« Marley, on ne peut pas changer notre nom, » dit Sam en essayant de maintenant le calme. « Tout le monde nous connait déjà comme étant les Sex Sharks »

« Okay, bien. Mais maintenant que je suis dans le groupe, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un mot à dire dans les décisions que vous prenez? »

« Comme quoi? » demanda Ryder.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas à propos des types de chansons que nous interprétons, » dit Marley en essayant de faire un compromis. « Les chansons punk-rock non sont pas vraiment mon style. Pourquoi ne pas essayer différents styles de musique? »

Les quatre garçons y réfléchir pendant une minute. « Ça marche » dit finalement Jake, lui tendant sa main pour la lui serrer. Quand sa main entra en contact avec la sienne, Marley senti instantanément des étincelles entre eux. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Et elle avait serré les mains de beaucoup de monde.

Jake devait l'avoir senti aussi, car il retira soudainement sa main et rigola maladroitement.

Marley se reprit et serra la main des autres gars, sans sentiers les mêmes étincelles qu'avec Jake.

« Très bien, maintenant laisse moi te jouer Big Ass Heart et dit moi ce que je devrais changer, » dit Puck impatiemment.

Marley rigola tandis qu'elle s'asseyait et qu'elle regardait son nouveau groupe jouer cette chanson ridicule. Elle réalisa que pour la première fois de toute sa courte vie, elle avait finalement trouvé un endroit où elle se sentait à sa place.

* * *

« Peut-être que vous devriez engager un compositeur, » dit Marley en essayant d'être la plus gentille possible pendant qu'elle lisait les paroles de Big Ass Heart dans le garage des garçons quelques jours plus tard.

« Impossible. Nous écrivons toutes nos chansons nous même, » dit Ryder.

« Écoutez, je déteste dire ça, mais les paroles de votre chanson ne sont pas très bonne, » dit Marley. « Je veux dire, votre plus gros hit parle d'un mec qui est strip-teaser. »

« White Chocolate Stipper est super! protesta Sam. « Elle nous a rendu célèbre! »

« Mais si vous voulez rester un groupe populaire, votre musique a besoin de meilleure parole. » dit Marley en crossant les bras.

« Très, maman, puisque tu le dis, » dit Puck en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Peut être que je pourrais écrire des chansons » proposa Marley.

« On pensant travailler sur un album de Noël, » dit Jake. « On pensait faire des reprises de chansons de Noël célèbres et de mettre les notre au mileu. »

« Ça marche aussi », dit Marley. « Mais décembre est dans seulement un mois. Y aura t-il assez de temps pour enregistrer les chansons et faire un album en entier? »

« Seulement si on travaille rapidement, » dit Sam en attrapant son cahier. « Nous avions prévu de reprendre All I Want For Christmas Is You, Jingle Bell Rock, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, Let It Snow, The Twelve Days of Christmas, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, White Christmas et Frosty the Swnowman. »

« Wow, okay. Ça me semble super. » Marley donna un signe d'approbation à Sam.

« Tu es plus sympa que Mercedes, » dit Jake. « A chaque fois qu'on lui proposait nos idées, elle les rabaissait toujours en nous disant qu'elles étaient toutes stupides. »

« C'est vrai. » dit Ryder.

« Désolé qu'elle vous ait quitté » répondit Marley.

« Ne le soit pas, » dit Jake en posant sa main sur son épaule, ce qui lui provoqua des picotements sur la peau. « Parce qu'on a trouvé une bien meilleure chanteuse.

* * *

Marley retrouva les garçons au studio d'enregistrement le lendemain pour travailler sur la première chanson pour l'album de Noël. « Prêt à commencer? » demanda t-elle en entra.

« Oh mon dieu, elle est à l'heure, » dit Puck en feignant un air surpris.

« Quoi? »

« Mercedes était toujours en retard, pour tout, » expliqua Ryder. « C'était une vrai Diva. »

« Et bien, pas d'inquiétude. » Je suis probablement la chose la plus éloignée d'une diva » assura Marley.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à être une diva, » murmura Sam dans un souffle.

« Mec, passe à autre chose », dit Puck. « Elle a préféré sa carrière à toi. Trouve-toi quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » dit Sam d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Maintenant, commençons la première chanson. »

« Eu, comment ça marche? » demanda Marley. « Je n'ai jamais enregistré de chanson avant. »

« C'est facile, » dit Jake en lui tendant un casque. « On doit juste mettre ce casque, entrer dans cette petite pièce et tout déchirer. Artie a dit qu'il serait bientôt là pour nous enregistrer. »

« Qui est Artie? » demanda Marley.

« Oh, c'est notre manager. On était amis au lycée » dit Sam.

« Vous êtes en train de parler de moi? » Marley entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Yo Artie! On est là! » cria Puck.

Marley vit un garçon d'à peu près son âge dans un fauteuil roulant entrer dans la pièce. Il semblait un peu nerd, avec ses lunettes et son pull, mais ça lui allait bien.

« Tu dois être la nouvelle chanteuse. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi, » dit Artie.

« Salut, je suis Marley Rose, » se présenta t-elle.

« Content de te rencontrer, Merley », dit gentiment Artie. « Maintenant les gars, allez dans la pièce et jouez la première chanson. Marley, tu feras la voix principale et Jake fera les chœurs. C'est bon? »

« Ouais, » s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une seule voix. Marley hocha simplement la tête. En fait, elle était assez nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais chanté dans un studio d'enregistrement professionnel. Elle espérait qu'elle s'en sortirait bien.

« Prêt les gars? » demanda Artie dans le micro.

« Ouaip » répondirent-ils en même temps. La musique d'All I Want For Christmas Is You se fit entendre dans les casques. Les garçons attrapèrent leurs instruments et se mirent à jouer. Marley pris une grande inspiration et commença à chanter. Rapidement, Jake se joignit à elle et Marley se déconcentra un peu. Jake avait la voix la plus merveilleuse qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Et pendant qu'ils chantaient ensemble, Marley pouvait sentir une connexion entre eux deux.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la chanson se finit, et Artie applaudit. « Bon travail les mecs. Marley, tu étais fantastique. »

« Merci! » dit Marley.

« »Très bien, je vous donne cinq minutes de pause et ensuite, on travaille sur la prochaine chanson » dit Artie en enlevant son casque.

« Alors, comment c'était ta première fois dans un studio d'enregistrement? » demanda Ryder à Marley lorsqu'Artie ne pouvait plus les entendre.

« C'était incroyable » dit Marley. « Je me sentais comme une chanteuse professionnelle. »

« Et bien, avec de la chance, tu le sera un jour » dit Jake, en souriant à Marley, la faisant rougir.

« Peut être que Jake devrait toujours faire les chœurs » suggéra Sam. « Toi et Marley faites un super duo. »

« Hey, je suis le leader du groupe, donc je prends les décisions, » protesta Puck.

« Mec, le fait que tu sois le plus vieux ne fait pas de toi le leader, » dit Jake. « C'est Artie qui devrait prendre la décision. »

« Je pense que je devrait chanter avec Marley, » dit Ryder. « Je suis sûr qu'on ferait un bon duo. »

« Pas question, je chante mieux, » dit Jake.

« Les garçons, arrêtez de vous battre, » dit Marley mais les garçons l'ignorèrent totalement.

« T'es sérieux? Ma voix est meilleure que toutes les votre réunis! » cria Ryder.

« Oh, qui te l'a dit, ta maman? » dit Jake en ricanant.

Marley soupira. « Les mecs, s'il vous plait… » Elle regarda Sam pour obtenir de l'aide, qui était juste debout, regardant la dispute.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. » Sam attrape sa guitare et joua une note assourdissante dans le micro, faisant finalement se taire Puck, Jake et Ryder.

« Vous savez, on ne sent super mal quand vous vous disputez comme ça » dit Sam. « Marley ne voudra probablement plus nous voir après ça. »

« Je ne vais pas vous quitter, » dit Marley, « mais je ne veux vraiment pas que vous vous disputiez comme ça. »

« Je suis désolé » dirent Ryder et Jake en même temps.

Artie, qui ignorait totalement se qui venait de se passer, remis le micro en marche et dit au groupe « Vous êtes prêt pour la seconde chanson? »

« Est-ce que Jake va faire les chœurs? » demanda Ryder.

« En fait, je pensait que Marley devrait chanter celle-ci en solo, » dit Artie.

« Ça me semble bien. » Marley donna son approbation à Artie.

Quand elle se mit à chanter Jingle Bell Rock, les quatre garçons la fixèrent avec crainte. Enfin, c'était surtout Jake et Ryder qui la fixaient. Puck et Sam levaient les yeux au ciel.

« C'était génial! » dit Ryder en tapant dans la main de Marley quand elle eut fini de chanter.

« Ouais, tu étais incroyable, » dit Jake.

« Merci » dit Marley.

« Marley, c'était excellent! » dit Artie dans l'interphone. « J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer. Prenez une pose, je reviens dans cinq minutes pour la prochaine chanson. »

* * *

Deux heures passèrent, et le groupe avait fait la moitié de leur chanson. Artie ne voulait pas tout enregistrer d'un coup, car ça représentait beaucoup de travail. « Vous avez fait du super travail aujourd'hui. Je vous vois dans quelques jours pour finir les enregistrements. »

« Marley, ça te dit de venir à la maison et de trainer? » demanda Ryder.

« Eu, bien sûr, » dit Marley. « Ça serait super. »

Les cinq membres étaient de retour à la maison dix minutes plus tard et s'étalèrent sur le canapé. « Je pense qu'il y a du catch » dit Puck en allumant la télé.

« Eu, du catch? » demanda Marley avec un air dégouté au visage.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas aimer le catch? » demanda Puck.

« Parce que c'est horrible à regarder! » s'exclama Marley. « Ils se tapent tous dessus. »

« Oui, c'est un peu le principe », dit Puck. « Mais très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder? »

« Ohh, laisse-moi réfléchir. Pourquoi pas Project Runway? »

« Pas question, » dit Puck.

« Même pas en rêve, » ajouta Sam.

« Oh allez, ce n'est pas aussi nul que vous le pensez », dit Marley en riant. « Vous pourriez voir des mannequins sexy. »

« Et bien, dans ce cas… » dit Puck en se grattant le menton.

« Oh, met le » dit Jake en riant.

* * *

« La terre appelle Puck » dit Jake en claquant des doigts devant le visage de son frère une demi-heure après le début du show. Il était en train de regarder la mannequin qui défilée sur le podium et il commençait à baver.

« Whoa. Désolé. » dit Puck en s'essuyant la bouche. « On ne parle pas de ça » dit-il.

« Je ne sais pas », dit Ryder. « Que dirait Quinn à se sujet? »

« Qui est Quinn? » demanda Marley.

« La petite amie de Puck » répondit Sam.

« Hmm. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de mec à avoir une petite amie. »

« Hey, je ne suis pas le genre coup d'un soir. Enfin, je l'étais, mais pas après avoir rencontré Quinn. Elle m'a changé, » dit Puck tandis que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel.

Ryder secoua la tête et rigola. « Mec, t'es tellement naze. »

* * *

« Les gars, devinez quoi? » cria Jake alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du studio d'enregistrement une semaine plus tard, passant devant Artie et entrant dans la cabine.

« T'es en retard, » dit Puck à son frère, en lui tendant sa guitare.

« Oui mais j'ai une bonne raison. J'ai reçu un appel de Will Schuester, le manager de Schuester's Amusement Park, et il veut qu'on joue pour le big Winter Winderland célébration! » dit Jake dans un souffle.

« C'est pas vrai! » s'exclama Sam. « C'est génial! »

« Mais on leur avait déjà demandé de jouer avant, plus fois même, » dit Ryder. « Ils ont toujours refusé. »

« Et bien, je leur ai armé de notre nouvelle chanteur, » dit Jake. Il fit une pause, jetant un coup d'oeil à Marley, « et nous avons l'album de Noël qui approche, et Will Schuester si ça nous intéressé de jouer, et je lui ai dit, genre, ouais, on veut. »

« C'est cool! » dit Marley.

« C'est quand le concert? » demanda Puck.

« Dans une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui, » dit Jake. « Donc on doit finir l'album le plus vite possible. »

« Donc t'es impatiente, Marley? » demanda Ryder. « Ton premier concert! »

« Ouais, j'suis impatiente. » dit Marley en se forçant à sourire. « Et nerveuse, » dit elle en murmurant pour que personne ne l'entende.

« Très bien, donc maintenant, finissons cette foutue chanson, » dit Puck.

« On devrait probablement dire à Artie la nouvelle, » dit Sam, se souvenant que leur manager n'avait pas entendu un mot de leur conversation.

« Oh oui. Je lui dirais plus tard. » dit Jake.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les garçons et Marley avaient finalement fini leur dernière chanson. C'était un duo avec Ryder et Jake, qui ne pouvait pas être plus content. Ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout. Depuis qu'ils avaient trois ans. Rien ne pourrait se mettre entre eux. Enfin, rien sauf peut être une certaine fille aux yeux bleus.

« Donc, je, eu, je me demandais, eu, si ça te dirait de prendre un café, avec moi, un jour? » demanda Ryder à Marley alors qu'ils sortaient du studio.

Marley s'arrête d'un coup et le regarda. Il était vraiment très mignon et était vraiment sympa, mais Marley ne sentait aucune alchimie entre eux. Cependant, étant incapable d'être méchante, elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter.

« Eu, oui » répondit-elle en faisant un faible sourire à Ryder. « Ça semble sympa. » Elle s'en pris à elle même intérieurement, regrettant de ne pas être aussi agressive et méchante avec les garçons que Kitty. Mais après avoir vu les yeux plein d'espoir de Ryder, elle ne pouvait juste pas dire non.

Jake, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, passa devant Ryder et Marley aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux voit la déception sur son visage. Il aimait beaucoup Marley aussi. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir demandé plus tôt.

« Quelque chose te tracasse? » demanda Puck en rattrapant Jake.

« Non, » murmura Jake.

« Mec, je peux le voir sur ton visage. Quelque chose ne va pas. Allez. Dit à ton grand frère se qui ne va pas. »

Comme Jake ne répondit pas, Puck se contenta de soupirer. « Qu'importe,' dit-il. « Je le découvrirais. » Il tapa dans le dos de Jake et monta dans sa voiture. « Besoin d'un chauffeur? » demanda Puck.

Jake secoua la tête. « Non, c'est bon. Mais merci. » Il se retourna et se trouva face à Marley et Ryder. « Besoin d'un chauffeur, Marley? demanda t-il.

« En fait, je vais la ramener chez elle » dit Ryder en attrapant la main de Marley.

Jake fit comme si de rien n'était. « Okay. Très bien. » dit-il.

« Tu peux rentrer avec moi, » dit Sam, sauvant Jake de cette situation gênante.

« Merci mec, » dit Jake en montant dans la voiture de Sam.

« Où est ta voiture? » demanda Sam une fois qu'ils furent partis.

« Elle est au garage, en réparation. »

« Oh » dit Sam. « Donc, il se passe quoi entre Marley et toi. J'ai senti des tensions entre toi, elle et Ryder, » dit-il en changeant rapidement de sujet.

« Rien » dit-il en ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. « Il ne se passe rien. »

* * *

Le groupe se retrouva au Schuester's Amusement Park une semaine plus tard, pour se préparer pour leur concert. Marley était assise à côté de Ryder qui essayait de lui apprendre à jouer de la batterie. Même si au début, elle hésitait à sortir avec Ryder, après leur premier rendez-vous, elle l'avait trouvé adorable et charmant. Ils s'étaient vu tout les jour depuis qu'il m'avait invité et elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait vraiment bien.

Jake était debout, le plus loin possible du couple ennuyeusement heureux. Il voulait plus que tout dire à Marley ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais c'était trop tard. Il ne voulait qu'une simple attirance foute en l'air son amitié avec Ryder. Mais c'était le cas. Jake ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour Marley, et oui, il était jaloux. Il détestait l'admettre, mais c'était vrai. Il ne voulait pas que Marley soit avec Ryder, aussi méchant cela puisse être. Ryder avait rompu avec tellement de filles avant. Il n'était pas le petit copain aimant et attentionné que tout le monde pensait qu'il était. Et Marley connaissait à peine Ryder. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Impossible.

« Très bien les gars, vous êtes prêt? » demanda Artie en se faisant un passage jusqu'au groupe.

Marley pris plusieurs grandes inspirations. « Ouaip » dit elle, sa voix tremblant un peu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sera géniale. » Ryder pris sa main et l'embrassa et Jake détourna son regard de la scène. Oh, comme il aimerait être à la place de Ryder à cet instant.

« Okay, allons-y! » cria Puck, levant son poing en l'air.

Marley, Jake, Sam, Ryder et Puck allèrent sur scène. Puck attrapa le micro et cria « Êtes vous prêt à écouter de la bonne musique? »

La foule hurla et Puck attendit que la foule baisse d'un ton pour recommencer à parler.

« Nous sommes les Sex Sharks! » cria Puck. « Et nous allons vous jouer des chansons de notre prochain album de Noël, A Very Sex Sharks Christmas! J'espère que ça vous plaira! »

La musique commença et Marley se mis à chanter, sentant sa tension baisser instantanément. Elle chanta son duo avec Jake, et essaya d'ignorer les étincelles qu'elle sentant. « Tu sors avec Ryder » se dit-elle. « Je ne devrais rien ressentir pour Jake. » Mais Marley ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une alchimie entre eux. La chanson s'arrêta rapidement, et Marley trouvait qu'elle se tenait dangereusement proche de Jake. Elle s'éloignant maladroitement, et enchaina avec la chanson suivante.

* * *

« Whoo! C'était extraordinaire! » dit Sam alors qu'ils descendaient de la scène après leur concert. « Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Marley. »

« Je reviens tout de suite, » dit Ryder. « Je vais chercher un truc à boire. Tu veux quelque chose Marley? »

« Non merci » répondu Marley, regardant Ryder passer à travers la foule. Elle se retourna vers les garçons. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé! » dit-elle, ravie.

« Tu étais géniale sur scène, » dit sincèrement Jake. « Ryder a beaucoup de chance. »

Marley était sur le point de lui demandé ce qu'il voulait dire quand elle entendit Sam criait « Qu'est-ce que tu fait mec? »

Elle se retourna et vit Ryder en train d'embrasser une blonde. Ryder s'écarta directement de la fille lorsqu'il entendit Sam crier. « C-ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses! » dit-il en paniquant. « Elle s'est carrément jeté sur moi. »

« Oh, s'il te plait. » dit la fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se retourna et retourna vers son groupe d'ami, laissant Ryder muet.

« R-Ryder? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Marley d'une petite voix. « Qui est cette fille? »

Le coeur de Jake se brisa de voir Marley si triste. Il savait qu'il aurait du lui parler de Ryder plus tôt.

« Ce n'est personne, » dit Ryder, essayant de s'en sortir avec une excuse. « Elle s'est jetée sur moi. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. »

« Et bien, on aurait dit que tu ne faisais pas grand chose pour l'arrêter, » dit Marley, une larme tombant sur sa joue. « Je pensais que tu m'aimais. »

« J-je t'aime, » dit Ryder en attrapant sa main. Marley la retira rapidement.

« Je savais que sortir avec une rock star était une mauvaise idée, » dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. « Je vais m'en aller. » Elle sortie son téléphone pour demander à Kitty de venir la cherche.

« Marley, attend, » dit Ryder. « Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne veux plus te parler, » dit Marley, sa voix semblant plus agressive que jamais. « Laisse-moi tranquille. Vous tous. J-je pars, » cria Marley et elle courut vers la sortie la plus proche. Elle entendit les garçons l'appeler pour la retenir mais elle les ignora. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir d'ici. Elle savait qu'elle était probable trop dramatique, mais elle s'en fichait. Ryder l'avait vraiment blessé. Marley ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, jamais.

* * *

« Je t'ai fais du thé. » Kitty entra dans la chambre de Marley, plus tard dans la soirée, tendant à Marley une tasse de son thé vert préféré.

« Merci, » dit Marley en prenant une généreuse gorgée.

« Tu penses sérieusement quitter le groupe? » demanda Kitty.

Marley regarda sa meilleure amie. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre? Je ne veux plus jamais voir Ryder. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois sacrifier le groupe. Ils ont besoin de toi, Marley. Ils sont meilleurs avec toi. »

« Mmmm, Kitty a raison » dit Unique en entrant dans la chambre de Marley. « Le groupe est bien meilleur depuis que tu les as rejoint. »

« Je vais y réfléchir » dit Marley. « Vous pouvez fermer la porte en partant? »

Kitty et Unique lancèrent un regard de sympathie à Marley avant de sortir de la chambre. Se sentant frustrée et en colère, Marley attrapa un oreiller et se mis à hurler dedans. Pourquoi Ryder lui avait-il fait ça? Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait. C'était lui qui lui avait proposé de sortir ensemble. Marley reposa son oreiller et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

Un moment plus tard, Marley se réveilla au son de quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte.

« Marley? » demanda Kitty. « Il a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Marley se leva lentement et marcha jusque'à la porte. « Si c'est Ryder, je te jure qu- » Elle ouvrit la porte et ne trouva que les grands yeux bruns de Jake que la regardait.

« Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Marley en se frottant les yeux.

« Je voulais te parler. Tu sais, à propos de Ryder et d'autres trucs, » dit Jake.

Marley ouvrit sa porte en grand, le laissant enter dans sa chambre. « Okay. » Elle fit un signe de la tête pour faire sortir Kitty et Unique.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé, » dit Jake lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Marley regarda Jake. « Pourquoi? Tu n'as rien fait. »

« J'aurais du te parler de Ryder plus tôt. Aucune de ses anciennes relations ne s'est pas terminée. J'aurais du dire quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Marley mis sa mis sur l'épaule de Jake et sentit instantanément des étincelles. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivé à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient? Elle retira sa main, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« S'il te plait, reviens » dit Jake en chuchotant. « Le groupe n'est pas complet sans toi. »

« Comme se sent Ryder? » demanda Marley, le regrettant immédiatement. Elle se fichait royalement de son état.

« Il doit probablement se sentir très mal, » dit Jake. « Je vues dire, c'est juste mon avis, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas lui pardonner. Il sort toujours avec des filles lors des concerts. »

« Vraiment? »

Jake approuva tristement. « Ouais. »

« Est-ce que vous le faites tous? » demanda Marley.

« Quoi? Non! Puck le faisait mais plus maintenant. Et Sam ne l'a jamais fait. ll est toujours déprimé parce que Mercedes l'a quitté. »

Marley regarda Jake. « Et toi? »

« Aucune fille n'a essayé de me sauter dessus avant, » confessa t-il. « Je suis un peu le 'vilain petit canard' du groupe. »

Marley éclata de rie. « Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu, tu es très attirant, » dit elle en rougissant.

« Merci, » dit Jake en rigolant. « Mais sérieusement, on a besoin de toi. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. » Marley leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis sûre qu'il y a des meilleures chanteuses. »

« Ouais, mais elles ne sont pas toi, » dit doucement Jake. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

Marley, qui était incapable de détacher son regard du garçon très sexy assis en face d'elle, se rapprocha aussi, ses lèvres très proches des siennes.

Sans dire un mot, Jake pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Marley et mis sa main derrière sa tête.

Marley senti encore des étincelles lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, plus fort que jamais. C'était si agréable. Elle sourit. Toutes ses autres pensées s'en allèrent. Tout ce qui importait, c'était d'embrasser Jake.

A cause du manque d'oxygène, Jake s'éloigna. Il appuya son front contre le sien. « S'il te plait, revient, » dit-il en chuchotant.

« O-okay, » dit Marley sans hésitation.

Jake s'éloigna, complètement surpris. « Vraiment? »

Marley hocha la tête, totalement sûre de sa décision. « Oui, je reviens. »

* * *

« Regardez qui est de retour?! » dit Jake, tandis que lui et Marley entraient main dans la main dans le garage de la maison des Sex Sharks plus tard dans la soirée.

« Merci mon dieu, tu ne nous a pas quitté. » Sam couru vers Marley et la serra dans ses bras. « On ne voulait pas que ce qui s'est passé avec Mercedes se répète. »

Ryder était assis dans le coin et jouait avec ses baguettes, essayant d'ignorer la présence de la jeune fille. Cependant, la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui, en lui tendant la main. « Peut on juste oublier que tout ça est arrivé? » demanda t-elle.

Ryder souris et lui serra la main. « Oui. Et je sais que tu aime vraiment Jake. On peut tous le voir. »

« Je suppose que tout va pour le mieux, » dit Marley en regardant Jake.

Ryder hocha la tête. « Je suppose. »

Puck se dirigea vers Jake qui était en train de d'accorder sa guitare. « C'était donc ça? »

« Tu as fini par comprendre. » Jake tapa dans le dos de Puck. « Bravo. »

« Donc, vous êtes ensemble maintenant? » demanda Puck. « Allez mec, ne me laisse pas dans le doute. »

Jake rigola, ignorant complètement son frère. Il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle petite amie et l'embrassa, aucun d'eux ne se souciant du fait que les autres les regardaient avec des airs envieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peut pas avoir une relation comme ça? » demanda Sam.

« Je crois que je vais appeler Quinn et lui dire à quel point je l'aime, » dit Puck.

Ryder tapa dans le dos de Jake lorsque lui et Marley se séparèrent. « Je suis contente pour toi, » dit Ryder. « Vraiment. »

« Merci mec, » dit Jake en lui tapant dans la main. « Toujours amis? »

« Meilleurs amis » rectifia Ryder. « Désolé de t'avoir volé Marley. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Je ne lui aurait jamais proposé si j'avais su. »

« C'est cool, » dit Jake. « Je suis juste content que tout ce soit bien terminé. Mais si tu blesse encore une fille, je te casse la gueule. »

« T'inquiète, je ne le ferrais plus, promis, » dit Ryder et il quitta la pièce, laissant Marley et Jake seuls.

« Donc, je ne te l'ai pas vraiment demandé, mas tu veux être ma petite amie? » demanda Jake lorsqu'ils furent sur le canapé.

Marley rigola et lui donna une petite tape dans le bras. « Bien spur, idiot! »

« Okay, cool. Juste pour être sûre. Parce que tu me plais vraiment beaucoup.é

Marley fit un immense sourire à Jake. « Tu me plais beaucoup aussi, » dit-elle et elle l'embrassa. Elle était tellement heureuse que Kitty l'est forcé à passer l'audition pour les Sex Sharks. Maintenant, en regardant Jake et les autres garçons qui les avaient rejoint dans le garage, elle ne pouvait penser à aucun autre endroit où elle voudrait être.

* * *

**Voilà pour ma première traduction. J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'espère que vous lirez les autres fictions de _TheWalkingGlee_ (j'ai l'intention d'en traduire d'autre, si ça vous intéresse). Voila, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensée.**

**Bisous**


End file.
